foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
Farewell Foofur
Premise Foofur and his gang decide to find a new home after Mrs. Escrow finds them inside the mansion. meaning this might be Foofur and the gang's final adventure... Cast of Characters *Foofur *Dolly *Louis *Annabell *Fritz-Carlos *Hazel *Rocki *Fencer *Cleo *Fencer's kittens *Monica *Frederick *Rat Brothers *Pepe *Mrs. Escrow *Andrew *Jessica *Vinnie *Viola *The Cat Pack *The Kitten Pack *Brigette *Burt *Burlon *Tugboat *Phyllis *Foofur's Parents Plot The story begins when Foofur and the gang are about to get up for a new day and to prepare for the lunar eclipse coming in a few days, but They hide when Mrs. Escrow is about to come inside. once Inside, She thoroughly checks the house, and finds a few dog bones, a mustache comb, some fish scales, and dog bowls. and when She comes up to the attic, Mrs. Escrow spots the Gang, and They made a run for it, escaping the mansion, despite Mrs. Escrow demanding they come back. The Rat Brothers who saw the incident, decided to enjoy the house to themselves, after Mrs. Escrow leaves. Now without a home, Foofur wonders what to do. Mrs. Escrow returns to Her house, and apologizes to a half-asleep Pepe for not realizing that there were dogs living there. and as a token of apology, Mrs. Escrow gives Pepe Steak-flavored dog food. as Pepe was eating, He started felt like He wasn't satisfied with the food, as He preferred to expose Foofur and His friends to His owner. He soon sees Vincent placing a wanted poster for Pepe's capture. Pepe chased the kitten at Willowby Park, which ends when Ferdinand demanded to know how Vincent and Vera knows about Foofur. Pepe runs away, as Ferdinand fails to get Vincent to explain. at the Cat Pack Shack, Vinnie disdainfully berates His kids for not telling Him. Viola comes to Vincent and Vera's defense since They were friends with Her childhood friend, Dolly. Vinnie wanting to settle things with Foofur, has Viola bring everyone to the Mansion. however, One of Brassie's henchdogs hears of this and informs Him at the Willowby Heights Country Club. At a junkyard, The others make a plan to find a new home, except Foofur, since the mansion was the only place Foofur called it home since childhood, in a moment of despair, Foofur tells the others to meet up at the trainyard in two days. At the Mansion, The Cat Pack arrive at the mansion, but they see it covered in police tape making Vinnie think Foofur's gang got caught. Later, Foofur and Rocki come to the Flower Shop and Rocki explains the situation to Dolly and Monica. (Foofur and Dolly's Daughter) Feeling sad for Foofur, Dolly offers Foofur and friends to stay at her house. Later, at Night, Pepe in a slump, comes to Brigette's house, and wants to stay with Her for some time. She agrees to let Him stay for the night. Pepe explains that Foofur and the others fled the mansion after being spotted. Brigette then tells Pepe something but quietly. Morning came, and once He woke up, Foofur quietly tells Dolly that He'll continue searching for a new home as Rocki stays where it's safe. however, a few hours later, He searches, but some are too small, too grimy, too many people, and not enough hiding places. and when He comes to a warehouse, He overhears Brassie and His henchdogs, talking about how They will deal with the Cats of Willowby and any dogs who are friends with cats. but when Foofur is caught trying to exit, He makes a run for the sewers. Brassie's cronies breaks off pursuit when They refused to enter, angering Brassie. Inside, Foofur sees Burt and Francine in a sewer. Foofur asks why the Two are in the sewers, Burt says that it's a safe place to avoid the dog catchers. The three dogs exit the sewer and come inside the Kitten Pack's hideout. Foofur then promises to Burt that He'll help find a new home for His family. Burt turns it down and says "Never make promises You won't bother to keep" as He leaves. as night was approaching, Foofur returns to the Flower Shop and tells Dolly about what's happened. At the Willowby Drive-in Movie Theater, the rest of Foofur's gang is seeing a movie on top of the projection tower. during the movie, They fell asleep. as Morning came, Fencer wakes the others, and tells Them that It's morning, meaning that Foofur and Rocki will be here. At Morning, The Gang come to the trainyard, but they encounter the Cat Pack, who are about to fight, but Viola breaks up the fight, as Foofur, Rocki, and Dolly arrive. Foofur explains the situation to the gang, but are caught by Mel and Harvey as The Cats and Dolly escape. Before coming to save Foofur from the city pound, Dolly explains to Viola that there is information that Brassie intends to eliminate all of the Cats of Willowby, Vinnie then tells the Cat Pack to be ready for a big brawl. At the Dog Pound, as Mel and Harvey bring in Foofur and the others, Brassie and His henchmen attempt to attack Foofur in a cage, but Harvey shoos Brassie and His cronies as Mel brings Foofur's gang inside. In the pound, Foofur goes into depression and remembers when He first met the gang and when Tugboat let Him watch over Rocki. At night, Dolly sneaks inside the pound and manages to get the keys freeing the gang, however, one of Brassie's henchdogs grabs the keys and freed Himself and Brassie. as They approached the exit, Brassie's group cuts them off, but thanks to Louis clearing a path, Foofur's group escaped, along with a few captured dogs. Later, Foofur and the others decide to return to the mansion. When They came back, the house is locked off, but thanks to Vinnie's claws, They break the lock and They all get inside the house to figure out what to do as Foofur's group gather up, The Cat Pack, and most of Foofur's allies, including Burt. as They figure out how to deal with Brassie. after returning to the mansion, Brassie tries to invade the mansion. A Great battle ensues between Foofur's Group and Brassie's Henchdogs. when Dolly sees something outside, She tells Foofur's group to exit the Mansion, They do so, as Brassie declares Victory but is short-lived when He is caught again by Mel and Harvey. Minutes later, the dogcatchers round up the rest of Brassie's henchmen. As Mrs. Escrow recognized the dogs and properly thanked them. She asked them if they know where Pepe is. But, She sees Pepe and is reunited. however, She also sees Brigette in pain. Mrs. Escrow screams that Brigette needs to be taken to the vet, as Brigette is taken as a worried Pepe watches. A few hours later, The Doctor explains to Mrs. Escrow and Foofur's group that Pepe is going to be a father of four puppies, making Pepe shed tears of joy. Mrs. Escrow tells Foofur's gang some good news and bad news. the Bad News is that the mansion is sold. but the good news is that Foofur's former owners re-bought it. The good news surprises the gang. meaning that the Gang will stay at the Mansion. But Foofur still wonders who tattled to Mrs. Escrow. Mrs. Escrow explained that She knew a few weeks ago. When Mrs. Escrow was checking on the flowers, She saw some dogs in the kitchen. At the Mansion, After Foofur's owners returned, He is reunited with Tug and Phyllis, and He gives the gang and Cat Pack a proper introduction to His siblings. Foofur's owners notice the rest of Foofur's friends and they decide to adopt them. Foofur then asks Burt if He, His family, and Francine want to stay at the mansion and Burt gladly accepts. Knowing that the gang won't lose the house. Two months later, Foofur and the others come to Willowby Park as They see Their kittens and puppies play tag. Trivia * This Special is meant to be the Series Finale. * According to an International Puzzle Block Set, Mrs. Escrow spotted Foofur's gang in the kitchen through a window. So in a way, no one ratted them out. * This TV Special would be like if it was part of Hanna-Barbera's Superstar 10. * There was originally going to be a subplot where Pepe is accused of snitching on Foofur and tries to clear his name. End Credits as the credits roll, there are still images of certain characters. * Fritz-Carlos salutes as Hazel looks bewildered. * Louis dancing like a ballerina as Annabell lifts up Her head hair. * Rocki, along with Norris playing with piano keys. * Pepe and Brigette with Their Offsprings as Mrs. Escrow watches. * Vincent playing tag with the Rat Brothers as Vera nuzzles a nervous Osiris. * Castel and Pam looking at the night sky. * Burlon on the floor with paint over His face as Celia looks surprised. * Cleo riding on Fencer's back as Their kittens * Brenda running away from Pixel who is wearing a VR helmet. * Burt and Francine wearing Wedding Wear. * Foofur introducing Dolly to Tug and Phyllis. *